


Why Not

by allison_rhianne_kent88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison_rhianne_kent88/pseuds/allison_rhianne_kent88
Summary: Four times Steve says “why not” and one time Bucky does.**Mild (like Mozzarella Cheese mild) Infinity War Spoilers and a little (like a teaspoon little) non-canonical adjustment of timelines.





	Why Not

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this acts as if Steve and co. reached Wakanda with time to spare (like maybe a week ahead of when they canonically do in IW).
> 
> Tried to write a fix-it but didn't fix a darn thing. Welp. Shows my (in)ability to write to a prompt.

  1. Long Embraces



After their brief reunion, Steve hasn’t seen nearly as much of Bucky one-on-one as he would’ve liked. It’s been planning sessions with T’Challa and discussions with Shuri that have kept them busy for the past two days, and he’s ready to be done with it all. He and Bucky have had conversations; they caught up and they’re back on track to their usual comradery, but he’s glad they’re finally going to get a chance to be alone together.

“So,” Bucky says a bit into their conversation, “I…uh…heard…” He clears his throat and appears to aim for something more assertive as he starts over, even in his new soft way of speaking, “Sam told me that physical touch may help ground me…now that I’m out of cryo,” he adds somewhat unnecessarily.

“Great, Buck,” Steve affirms, “I’m glad you’re talking to Sam about this.”

Bucky looks into those earnest eyes and trudges onward, “Yeah…Yeah…So, that being said…we-should-probably-touch-more,” he runs it all together at the end.

“Of course!” Steve jumps into his recovery support mode. “Whatever you need! Like…this?” He asks, telegraphing his motions as he reaches a hand to the brunet’s shoulder.

“I mean…as a start…” Bucky winces at his own awkwardness. Steve melts a little before his eyes, his face growing tender as the corners of his mouth begin to lift. The blond man slowly wraps his arms around his companion with a hand comfortably resting on the back of Bucky’s neck. It’s probably the most cringeworthy hug of Bucky’s life—that he can remember, anyway—but it’s warm, and he feels safe, so he sinks into it, tucking his face into the crook of the blond’s neck. They both relax into the embrace.

“Don’t ever be afraid to ask for what you need,” Steve turns his head and whispers into Bucky’s ear, “I’m with you, Buck.”

“’Til the end of the line,” Bucky finishes quietly.

 

  1. Hand Holding



Once Steve is on board with Operation Touch, he fully invests himself in it. Anytime the two supersoldiers are within reach of one another, Steve’s got an arm slung over Bucky’s shoulders or around his waist. Bucky gravitates to it, seeking the warmth and security that comes with Steve’s touch.

One afternoon, he’s tucked under Steve’s arm as they stroll outside in Wakanda, basking in the simultaneous heat of the sun and the man next to him. The casual nature of the moment stands out as odd with the unknown threat of war hanging over them, but life continues. A local child runs up to him, giggling. “White Wolf,” she greets. She is one of the older children, and one of the brave ones too, sticking around longer than it takes to get his attention. Usually the children gallop away hollering in laughter just as Bucky can open his eyes or turn to them, but this girl has more curiosity than that. “Your hair has become a mess again without my help,” she pretends to chide. “You get yourself a man and you let yourself go.” She reminds him of how he imagines Shuri was at a younger age, brash yet kind.

“You little…” He pretends to lunge at her, the effect ruined by three things. Firstly, he’s grinning. Secondly, he’s blushing a little at the implication. And thirdly, he’s still got Steve’s arm wrapped around him. As he moves forward, he catches Steve’s hand in his own, stringing the captain along behind him as he makes teasing chase after the child. Now she reminds him of his sister Rebecca, taunting him and squealing at his own teasing response. She runs off to her friends, and he gives up the slight chase. He’s once again leisurely meandering with Steve when he notices their joined hands between them. “Is this okay?” He queries, a line of worry forming between his eyebrows.

“Of course! Why not?” Steve replies easily.

“It’s just easier to move and reach things and stuff,” Bucky attempts to justify.

“Great!” Steve gives him an encouraging smile and shifts his hand to lace their fingers together. They continue along.

 

  1. Lap sitting



Like the touch, the hand-holding becomes a regular practice. They take walks, enter rooms, and generally exist all with their hands joined. When seated, though, the cuddles and embraces return, with the two of them wrapped around each other during every movie or informal meal.

Steve’s sprawled out with his back against the arm of a couch in his guest quarters, sitting just enough upright to sketch some Wakandan scenery onto the pad of paper in his hands. He’s peering around Bucky, who is seated in the V of the captain’s spread legs and vaguely following some PIXAR movie on the screen across the room as he reclines on Steve’s chest. Again, the moment feels too serene for the tense nature of Steve’s visit in Wakanda, but the supersoldiers are far from complaining.

“Oh, sweet, Nemo,” Sam exclaims as he saunters into the room. “Can I…uh?” He gestures at the end of the sofa covered in supersoldier legs.

“Right, sorry!” Steve scooches himself upright and begins to swing his legs down to face front. Bucky, half-asleep, grumbles. The blond chuckles as he smoothly bundles Bucky into his lap and assumes a normal seated position on the couch. Sam plops down on the freed end, and Bucky glances back at Steve with a question in his eyes. Steve half-heartedly shrugs as if to say _why not?_

Bucky burrows in and begins to doze.

 

  1. Bed-sharing



Bucky wakes up with a simultaneous case of nap-disorientation and a feeling of being well-rested. He’s still curled up on Steve’s lap as much as a grown supersoldier can be, so he glances up to see Steve watching the TV. The former assassin yawns and glances to the screen and notices it’s a different film, unless the fish somehow turned into cars. Sam’s gone, which explains why Bucky doesn’t feel too cramped, even if he’s scrunched up draped over Steve.

“Good nap?” the captain questions. Bucky hums in response.

“We should probably go to real bed soon. It’s getting late.” Bucky hums again but doesn’t move.

Steve jiggles his legs to roust his companion.

“’was sleeping really well,” Bucky slurs, “no nightmares.” Steve stops moving. Bucky glances up to see a guilty look on the blond’s face. “Nah, Stevie, it’s fine. I know you just want to go to bed.” Bucky sighs and rolls off of Steve.

“No nightmares? Really?” Steve muses.

“Yeah…I…uh…I never get them when I sleep with—I mean—uh…nap with you,” Bucky admits.

“Oh, um, that’s great, Buck,” Steve replies quietly but supportively.

“Yeah. Well, goodnight,” Bucky offers, standing and walking to his room.

“Night,” Steve replies, rising from the couch.

Bucky makes it to his room and strips off his shirt. Just as he’s about to slip between the sheets he makes up his mind. He really doesn’t want any nightmares tonight. Other than the afternoon, he had a hard day of physical therapy for the new arm which brought up too many memories of past versions of the limb, so he’s just not feeling it. Not that he’s ever feeling up to nightmares, but today he’s decided he’s just not going there if he can help it.  

He heads back across the hall to Steve’s bedroom and leans against the door frame. Steve, seated in bed against the headboard, looks up from his book. His brow furrows. “Buck?” he asks.

The man in question takes a deep breath. “I just…I just don’t want…I…I just can’t handle reliving it anymore,” he confesses, “and…uh…you seem to help…with the naps and stuff…”

Instantly, Steve is out of bed and by his side, enveloping him in a hug. “God, Buck if I had known I could help…” He trails off and cups Bucky’s face in his hands to make eye contact. “Anything you need,” he promises. Bucky nods. Steve releases him, clasping his hand and guiding him to the bed. Steve situates himself against his companion’s back as he lies down, loosely draping an arm over the brunet’s waist.

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “It’s like those cold winter nights in Brooklyn, except this time you’re holding me.” He pauses. “Is this okay?”

“ ‘Course, why not? Like you said, just like Brooklyn,” Steve responds.

“Just like Brooklyn,” Bucky repeats in a sleepy mumble as he feels sleep drawing him in.

 

+1

Again, Bucky awakens well-rested. At some point in the night, he’s turned to face Steve. Their legs are tangled together, and Steve’s arms are loosely draped around Bucky, his hands resting gently at the small of the assassin’s back. Steve looks so peaceful in his slumber. The creases and lines in his face have smoothed in his sleep, and he reminds Bucky painfully of a former version of himself. Likely sensing Bucky’s eyes on him, Steve drifts into wakefulness.

“Good sleep?” He rasps in his gravely morning voice. Bucky hums.

They lie quietly, taking in a good look at one another’s faces, and Bucky hates to admit it, but they’re really just gazing into each other’s eyes at some point.

Eventually, Steve leans forward and gently presses his lips into Bucky’s. He pulls back quickly but calmly. “Is this okay?” he asks.

“Why not?” Bucky replies with a slow smile.

“I was kind of hoping for more than a ‘why not,’” Steve huffs.

“Well, I was kind of hoping you’d do that in the thirties, but why not, I’ll take now if that’s what I can get.” Bucky grins at Steve.

Steve scoffs but smiles as well and leans in again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment or a kudos, cry about Infinity War with me. Also, let me know if I typo'd anything.


End file.
